Agent Mikan
by loiseblues
Summary: This story is about a teenage girl who is sixteen and is about to be a spy in Alice Academy. She is given a codename and an assignment to her team! SPECIAL GUESTS: INUYASHA AND SASUKE! READ IT AND WRITE NICE REVIEWS PLEASE! no more sequel! sorry!
1. Code Name:

Sakura, Mikan was finally an official student in Alice Academy when they new her Alice, Nullification. After six years, she was known to have the super star because of her great ability, plus intelligence through logic and power.

Sakura, Mikan, today, will be on missions, weather she likes it or not because she has a great Alice, and her partner is also a super star. When they were thirteen, Mikan had to sign a contract to be a spy in exchange for her grandfather's medical needs.

Today, Mikan was sent to a Top Secret room where she will first get her code name…

She walks inside the room. It is dark. It is cold. Then…

A spot light hits on Mikan. Then, on each person in the room, then. Then, the whole room.

"What the..", Mikan says to herself.

"Congratulation, Mikan. I honestly didn't think the most annoying student in the school, would actually be on the team. Welcome!" Persona said coming out from the shadow.

"Before we give you your code name, we will have to introduce your team." Persona continued.

"Seriously?! Was I that annoying!?" Mikan said with an irritating look.

"Actually, yes. Hello! Im Inuyasha! My code name is white wolf!" An eighteen year old kid showing up from the ceiling said. This teen has wolf ears, white hair and yellow eyes.

"Hey, watch what you're saying!" Mikan says with a smirk.

"Yes…and your other groupie, Natsume." Inuyasha says.

"Let me guess, Black Cat! It's so obvious! How could it be a code name if it's not a secret anymore!? Practically everyone in the school knows it!" Mikan said confidently.

"Don't jump into conclusion, Little Girl." Natsume said with a displease face.

"It's actually Dark Moon." Natsume said embarrassed.

"Dark…Moon…" Mikan was holding her laughter.

"Watch it, Ice Baby!" Natsume said with avenge in his eyes and a grin!

"WHAT!? ICE BABY!?" Mikan shouted.

"Don't you like it?" Persona worriedly asked.


	2. Mission Impossible

Chapter 2: The Mission

Previously:

Mikan is an agent who will finally meet her new team. They were given their codenames, until Mikan got her own. She didn't like it for it was weird! So, Persona worriedly asked if she liked it.

(SORRY IF IT'S KINDA OOC)

"Don't you like it?" Persona worriedly asked.

Mikan answered right away, "NO! Its not like that!" Mikan lied, "It's magnificent!"

"Oh, great! I thought I had to change it!" Persona continued.

Inuyasha chuckled, while Natsume tried to hold his laugh.

_Great, just great! _Mikan thought.

"Here is your first mission." Persona said.

"You will have to steal a file from the warehouse of Rio outside the Academy."

"BUT WE CAN'T! IT'S NOT ALLOWED." Mikan said.

"No. Actually we can go outside if you're an agent." Inuyasha explained.

"What file is it, Persona?" Natsume asked.

"The name of the file is '2k8'", Persona answered.

"Now go, weaklings." Persona demanded.

And so the three got out of the school up to the warehouse. The three people made the plan that Natsume will have to stay outside and watch if anyone would go in, Inuyasha and Mikan will go inside to steal the file. They had communicators with them.

Ice Baby: Were in!

Dark Moon: Nobody is in sight. I repeat, nobody is inside!

White Wolf: Were in this hall I can't really make out!

Ice Baby: I can fix that!

Mikan used her nullifying alice and the halls were clear. It looks like nobody is inside the warehouse.

White Wolf: Nice one!  
Ice Baby: Let's go!  
They ran as fast as they can, and to their surprise, the file 2k8 was there lying around.

Ice Baby: This is too easy. I don't believe this is real.

Whit Wolf: I don't believe it either.

Dark Moon: What are you doing!? Go get the dumb file!

Ice Baby: Wait! I'll use my alice first, just in case.

She then used it, and to her surprise she saw Persona appear from nowhere!

White Wolf: This is a test!

Persona: I'm surprised Mikan was the only one smart enough to realize this.

Natsume ran inside the warehouse and said:

Natsume: You tricked us! I don't like wasting my time doing some test!

Persona: You may go.


	3. Uchiha, Sasuke

Chapter 3: Uchiha, Sasuke

When you are an agent in Alice Academy, you will have to stay in a secret area where agents are to stay seven days a month. Mikan packed her things to get to her new room. Mikan walked in and it seems normal. And so, she has to meet new people who are agents in the canteen.

Mikan realized, she was eating all alone in a table. She looked at her surroundings. In one table, she saw a bunch of cool guys laughing and talking. In another table, she saw Natsume and Inuyasha eating together. In another table she saw a bunch of girls being, well, girly! She was so lonely that she wanted to sit beside Inuyasha and Sasuke but she was too scared to be rejected.

Mikan finally stood up to throw her food in the garbage, when the group of girls called her up!

"Pssst! Come here join us!" A girl who was really beautiful said.

Mikan feeling everything was going great gladly joined!

"Hi! I'm Mikan!" Mikan said politely.

Six girls were on the table and introduced themselves.

Yumi: Honey, if you wanna fit in, you have to do a little dare!

Miyaka: Yeah! A dare!

Kikiyo: Yup!

Erika: That's right!

Frances: Precisely!

Mikan: Ummm…okay….

Angel: What is the dare?!

Miyaka: I know, I know! Pick your nose and eat the icky thing!

All the girls in unison said: EEWW!

Miyaka: What!? It's a dare!

Erika: It's too gross! I want you to go to that table over there!

Mikan looked at the table where the bunch of cool guys was.

Yumi: Yeah! You go there and kiss the guy in blue!

Kikiyo: Kiss him in the lips! Ten seconds!  
Erika: Yeah! He is a HOTTY! His name is Sasuke. Uchiha, Sasuke. He doesn't like girls like us. Maybe he likes you!

Mikan: Huh? I don't even know the guy!

Yumi: You want to be one of us?

Mikan: Fine!

Mikan walked past Inuyasha and Natsume, which Nastume caught his attention!

Mikan looked for the guy in blue which make her think, _He is a Hotty!_ She saw him and called out his name.

Mikan: Sasuke?

Sasuke looked at her.

Sasuke: Umm…can I help you!

Mikan whispered to him: Umm…I am so sorry!

Sasuke: Sorry about what….

But before he could finish he was about to say, Mikan kissed him already in the lips for ten seconds! It was kinda weird cause the girls were watching and realized both Mikan and Sasuke liked it!

Mikan finish kissing him and Sasuke looked at her in the eyes. Sasuke thought _Wow! She is hot! I like her! A way to make first impressions!_

To be continued…wait for the next chapter okay! Please reviews! What do you think of it!? Is t nice!? 


	4. Mr Smooth Makes His Move

Chapter 4: Mr. Smooth, makes his move!

Mikan walk up to the girls.

Mikan: What do you think?

Kikiyo: Nice…

Yumi: You are officially in!

Erika: definitely!

Mikan giggled. Natsume saw the whole thing! Mikan glanced at Natsumes table and saw him talking to Inuyasha. She didn't really mind him much, but Natsume was.

Natsume: Look at those pathetic vain girls! Talking as if they are popular!

Inuyasha: You're jealous! Mikan goes kissing another guy and you are envious! Heehee!

Natsume: No, Im not jealous! Why would I be jealous? It's not like she my girl…..my friend!

Inuyasha: Whatever you say big boy! Haha!

Natsume: Tch!

Sasuke, on the other hand, was watching Mikan. Yup! He liked her!

Sasuke: Wow!  
Tamahome: Dude, your totally liking a sixteen year old! Umm…how old are you?

Riku: Eighteen! Yeehee…

Sasuke: She's okay, I guess!

Riku: He is so digging her!

Sasuke: I am so asking her out now!

Sasuke walks right there and there coolly in front of the table of the so called vain girls!

All the girls were giggling and whispering he is going to ask her out! Mikan pretends it's not true but she knows it! 

Mikan: Hi (she said this shyly)

Sasuke: Hey! Well, Im wondering, would you like to go out with me at the movies this Saturday, say 8:00?

Mikan: Umm…sure! That will be great!

Sasuke: Cool!

Natsume saw the whole thing!

Inuyasha: Cool! Sasuke made the move before you! Haha!  
Nastume: Shut up! I am not jealous!  
Inuyasha: Oh! I didn't even mention it, and you said it! You are so jealous! Don't worry! It will take a lot of dating before he asks her to be his girlfriend! Believe me! He use to have a girlfriend named Sakura but she unfortunately died!

Natsume: A lot of dating, eh!


	5. The Confession of Sasuke and Natsume

Chapter 5: The Confession of Sasuke and Natsume

Natsume: A lot of dating, eh!?

Inuyasha: Don't tell me you're going to ask her out. Are you!?

Natsume: No!

Mikan told the girls she wanted to stay at Natsume's table because she wanted to tell him about her date.

Inuyasha: Looks like the young woman is coming this way.

Natsume: Shut up!  
Mikan: Oh hey guys! Guess what I will d…

Natsume: Let's meet up!

Mikan: What? I was sayi…

Natsume: Friday night at the Coffee Bean.

Mikan: Okay…but…

Suddenly the girls called up Mikan to go to their table.

Mikan: I'll tell you guys next time! Bye!

At Natsume's Table:

Inuyasha: Hmm…come to think of it, she is kinda cute! Maybe I should ask her out!

Natsume: Shut the hell up!

Natsume showed out his fire alice from his hand ready to throw it to both Inuyasha and Sasuke.

Inuyusha: Chill out! I was joking…hahaha….you are definitely jealous!

Natsume: Whatever…

It was Friday night and she came to the Coffee shop. Mikan was waiting for Natsume for an hour now, when Natsume finally came.

Mikan: You're late.

Natsume: Im not dumb! I know that!

Mikan: Whatever. What do you want!?

Natsume: I wanted to tell you this,

Natsume kissed her in the lips quickly.

Mikan: What did you do that for?

Natsume: Who do you seriously like better, me or Sasuke?!

Mikan: Im just going to date the guy! Sheesh!

Natsume: Well…

Mikan: I'll think about it!

Natsume: I'll be waiting!

While Mikan and Natsume were on this scene, the six girly girls saw the whole thing!

Erika: Oh my GOSH!

Kikiyo: I am so telling this to the boys!

Yumi: No! We shouldn't! Tell Sasuke himself!

Miyaka: Don't you think it's kind of mean!?

Frances: No! It's brilliant!

Yumi: WE SHOULD! Im the leader, remember? Miyaka, if you want to be one of us, follow what I say!

Miyaka: Sorry…

Angel: Let's tell him now!

So, the six girls told Sasuke about it, but he didn't quite believe it himself till the date….

Saturday:

Mikan: Hey, Sasuke!  
Sasuke: Hey! Let's pick out a movie! Do you wanna watch, "Romance is an Experiment"?

Mikan: Sure!

Suddenly Natsume cuts between them….

Natsume: Hey guys! Are you guys on a date? Oh, Im sorry!

Mikan: Natsume, I think now is not the right time.

Natsume: Oh, okay. Bye Guys!

Natsume leaves them.

Mikan: Oh Im sorry about that!

Sasuke: Mikan, the girls told me you kissed him. Do you like him or me?

Mikan: Oh no! He kissed me! And Im not so sure! Is that alright?

Sasuke: Oh! Take your time! I think were going too fast!

Mikan: Yeah!

After the movie they went out to eat dinner.

Sasuke: I want to tell you a confession!

Mikan: I'm all ears! What is it?

Sasuke: I use to have a girlfriend. Her name was Sakura! You see, we were together for years until she died because she risked her life for me.

Mikan: …

Sasuke: She died because whenever she uses her alice, her life span would become shorter…and now she's gone because of me!  
Mikan: Im so sorry about that!

Sasuke: No! Don't be…After I met you, I thought you may be the one, so take your time.

Mikan: I will! Thanks for telling me this!

Sasuke: No problem!

Sasuke kissed her in the cheek and Mikan blushed.

After the date, Natsume saw Mikan outside her room and he ran to her.

Natsume: Wait!

Mikan: Huh? Yeah?

Natsume: I have a confession to tell you!

Mikan: Sure! What is it?

Natsume: Mikan, I LO…..

Riing…Riiing…

Mikan and Natsume: It's my phone!

Natsume: It's Persona!

To be continued…tell me what you think okay!?


	6. Ransom

Chapter 6: Ransom

Mikan and Natsume: It's Persona!

Natsume and Mikan ran immediately to the secret hide out where Persona was. Mikan and Natsume saw Inuyasha there.

Inuyasha: Hey guys! There's trouble, BIG trouble!

Mikan: What seems to be the problem?

Persona then, appears out of the blue.

Persona: Yumi is working for Rio all this time. Mikan, you've been spied!  
Mikan: No way! Yumi?! She couldn't have! She brought me to her group! Could she?

Natsume: Dummy! She needed to know you! That's why she brought you to her group!

Mikan: But she didn't even know a lot!

Inuyasha: Yes, she did!

Persona: Uchiha, Sasuke…She knew you liked him that's why she kidnapped him!

Then everybody looked ay each other with anxiety.

Mikan: NOOOO!!!!

Natsume hits her on the head and says:

Natsume: Get a hold of yourself….Its not like it's the end of the world, Polkadots!

Mikan: B-but…Hey! You called me that again!

Inuyash: He's right.

Persona: You two better stop monkeying around…This is serious…Sasuke is one of our best agents!

Natsume: What does Yumi want? What do we have that she doesn't?!

Persona: They don't have….Mikan.

Then everybody looked at Mikan with nervousness of their spine.

Mikan: M-Me?! What do they want from me?

Inuyasha: Your power!

Persona: Right! She wants an exchange at Pier 9!

Mikan: Then what happens to me! How will I return!

Persona: You will have to escape on your own! You HAVE the Nullifying Alice.

Inuyasha: (mumbles) some head!

Persona: You better shut the hell up because you are close from your mouth being burnt!

Inuyasha: EH!

Natsume: You want us to follow her!?

Persona: No. She has to do this on her own.

Persona leaves to the darkness…his shadow fades…Mikan, herself, follows the given instruction…Natsume was about to leave too but Inuyasha grabs his arm to say:

Inuyasha: What the hell are you doing!?

Nastume: Leaving…

Inuyasha: Who gives a damn! She likes you, you like her. Let's protect her. Come on!

Inuysha and Natsume ran after Mikan, while Nastume was thinking, _was it that obvious? Was it obvious that I liked her?_

Inuyasha: Yeah, it's obvious!

Natsume: What? Now you read minds?

Inuyasha: I just know what men think!

Natsume: Oh, really? Well, read this…

**Natsumes thinking is too violent to be written in this scene…Sorry for the inconvenience.**

Inuyasha: I didn't need to know what is in your mind.

Nastume: Whatever. Let's go save the kid!

Inuyasha: You are so digging her!

Natsume goes showing off his alice again from his hand!

Inuyasha: Hey! Im older than you!

Nastume shows fire from his head…

Inuyasha: But you are DEFINITELY stronger!

Nastume: Good!

The two went to followed Mikan to Pier 9….

To be continued….

So, what do you think!? Hope its better than Chapter four and five! Sorry if you think its sucks! Please Reviews!


	7. The Scene of the Fight!

Chapter 7: The Scene of the Fight!

Natsume goes showing off his alice again from his hand!

Inuyasha: Hey! Im older than you!

Nastume shows fire from his head…

Inuyasha: But you are DEFINITELY stronger!

Nastume: Good!

The two went to followed Mikan to Pier 9….

Natsume and Inuyasha spots Mikan with full of men around her…

Mikan: Where is Sasuke! Let him go before you can take him!

Rio: (Nods his head to the man who was holding Sasuke) Okay!

The man lets go of Sasuke…

Sasuke: Mikan! Don't do this!

Mikan: Don't worry!

Then, suddenly, Natsume and Inuyasha came out of the dark and Natsume said:

Natsume: Yeah! Don't worry!

Inuysha: Let's beat Rio up! Hehe!

Mikan and Sasuke: Yeah!

And so the foursome started the battle with their cool alices. Inuyasha took care of the men of Rio, while Mikan, Natsume, and Inuyasha took care of Rio. Unfortunately Mikan can't use her alice for Rio is using an earring that neutralizes all alice except his.

Mikan: Can't you ever give up!?

Rio: Unfortunately, no! I'm unstoppable!  
Natsume: Well, stop this!

Natsumes' leg hit Rios neck causing him to stop his alice. Sasuke kept punching Rio on the stomach in order to get back at him!

Rio: You can't do that! (He said this dying)

Sasuke: That, he CAN do!

Mikan: I think you won't be need this anymore! (She said this pulling out the earring off his ear)

Inuyasha: took care of the men!

Mikan: (Checking his pulse) Rio is dead.

Sasuke: Good…

Natsume: …

Inuyasha: Problem solved! But Im getting this feeling something is missing…

Mikan: I have that feeling too! What is it?

Suddenly a helicopter comes done and Yumi comes out of the helicopter…

Natsume: It's her!

Yumi: Well hello! Im here to collect somebody!

Natsume: You can't get her!

Mikan: Can't we talk it over….oh….

The ground started to shake, making everybody fall out of balance, except Yumi for she has, yes you've guest is, the earth alice. It is the ability to control all grounds.

Inuyasha: Mikan, quick! Use you alice!

Mikan: RIGHT!

Mikan tried using her alice, but unfortunately, to no avail.

Natsume: She has an earring!

Sasuke: Hurry! All of us! Attack her!

Unfortunately all of them tried to it her physically but they keep on loosing their concentration because the earth is shaking. Suddenly, Mikan saw Natsume, Sasuke, and Inuyasha got knocked out of consciences for they were hurt. Mikan saw this. She saw all this violence. She couldn't take it anymore. The next thing she knew she made a big force field. She realized she made a force field that whoever enters, all alices are neutralized. Agent Mikan realized she developed her power to the next level. Yumi knew she couldn't use her power. Yumi was in shock

Mikan: Why? What do you want me?

Yumi: Ha! I wanted you because I wanted to get power! I don't want it anymore. I now want to KILL you.

Mikan: Wha-what?

Yumi: You just killed somebody very important to me. You killed my own brother.

Mikan: You're BROTHER?!

Yumi: Yes. My brothers' task to me was to get you and nothing more. You and your little friends killed him! You and your friends must be killed!

Yumi suddenly got a knife from the ground and tried to hit her head, but Mikan was able to dodge it. Mikan abruptly got her knife and hit her right through her chest. Yumi died instantly. Mikan's force field faded away, and Natsume, Sasuke, and Inuyasha eventually got to their feet.

Inuyasha: You saved us!

Sasuke: …

Sauke: Mikan, your powers evolved!

Mikan: Thanks!

After this experience, they all didn't see each other for another month.

To be continued….What do you think!? Tell me your opinions please! Reviews! Thanks for the people who appreciated my work! Hehe! Ill make the next chapter as soon as possible, okay!?


	8. Her Choice

Chapter 8: Her Choice

Sasuke: …

Sauke: Mikan, your powers evolved!

Mikan: Thanks!

After this experience, they all didn't see each other for another month.

Mikan knew she had to make a choice between Natsume and Sasuke. She kept thinking of this, when she finally knew her answer to her problem.

Today was the big day. They will meet up in this place where she will announce who she will finally choose.

Mikan: Thank you the both of you for joining with me today.

Sasuke and Natsume were both smiling at her, but hardly with Natsume.

Mikan: Okay. Today I have chosen. Natsume, I like you. Sasuke, I like you too. So, I decided we should try dating first before I will really choose who.

Natsume: Umm…dating?

Sasuke: At the same time?

Mikan: Yes. Sasuke and Natsume, I think were all going too fast so I want to get to know you both more. And when I think that person is better, I will choose him to be my botfriend.

Mikan smiled to both of the really handsome, but confused men and left.

Sasuke: Ready to back out yet?

Natsume: Not a chance!

**THE END!**

Well, that's the end of my story! If you guys want a sequel with that, please tell me! I will definitely make the continuation of this story! Love you all! BYE! And remember, if you guys liked the story and want the sequel of this, please private message me or review me! BYE!


End file.
